


Corpse Party: Tortured Souls

by Bella_the_half_saiyan



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Buckle up cause this is gonna be one hell of a ride, Death, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Fucking Yoshiki died in the anime and that legit broke my heart, Gore, Hurt, Jealousy, Lemon, Lime, Love, Multi, OC, Other, People fucking die so get ready, Romance, Satoshi is so cute, School, Sex, This story will be a bit fucked up so I'm warning you, Yoshiki is bae, Yuka dying also made me cry rivers, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:18:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_the_half_saiyan/pseuds/Bella_the_half_saiyan
Summary: Before you say anything, this isn't going to be a reader insert story. It's a 1st point of view story. It's about a girl who's new student of Kisaragi Acedemy. Momoko Awasagi meets new friends and starts to enjoy Kisaragi Acedemy. But what happens when Ayumi Shinozaki, the class rep, decided to perform a charm for Mayu and ends up getting trapped into a school full of dead people and weird ghosts?





	1. New student

**Author's Note:**

> The story starts off with Momoko being the new student and hits it off with her new group of friends. It'll take a long time before I actually start with the festival and all that stuff. Seeya, hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 1: New student**

* * *

 

 

"Momoko! Are you ready?"

I let out a sigh and peeked down the hallway to see Mom brushing her hair while fixing her work uniform.

"Yeah Mom!" I exclaimed, turning to grab my bag. I took one more peek at myself in the window and smiled softly.

I was staring at Momoko Awasagi at the mirror. I looked down at the clothing. It's a tan-colored sailor outfit with a blue collar and lighter blue cuffs. The uniform also consists of a yellow bow held by a blue brooch to the top, and a blue pleated skirt. My student ID is pinned to the left of my chest. I also has on white mid-calf socks and white uwabaki slippers with blue stripes near the soles. My bright green eyes was filled with excitement and nervousness. My long light brown hair was neatly brushed and pulled into neat curly pigtails, nearly reached the middle of my back.

[Momoko Awasagi ](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F%2Fscontent.cdninstagram.com%2Ft51.2885-15%2Fs480x480%2Fe35%2F12917832_1594154654208386_345388544_n.jpg%3Fig_cache_key%3DMTIxNzU3NjM1MzYyMTQ5NjE0MQ%253D%253D.2&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.imgrum.net%2Fuser%2Franny1234567%2F904930403%2F1222656880502264553_904930403&docid=E9Oahz6vkVInqM&tbnid=3toVjEF_A76IlM%3A&vet=10ahUKEwjb5fTOts3TAhWETCYKHWLQAkgQMwgxKBMwEw..i&w=480&h=480&client=ms-android-metropcs-us&bih=440&biw=320&q=anime%20girl%20with%20green%20eyes%20and%20brown%20hair%20in%20pigtails&ved=0ahUKEwjb5fTOts3TAhWETCYKHWLQAkgQMwgxKBMwEw&iact=mrc&uact=8)

I was going to be the new student of Kisaragi Academy and boy, was I nervous! Everytime I would go to a new school, I always embarrass myself and get a new nickname for a whole week before it becomes boring.

Just three years ago, I became a new student of Kudou Academy and I embarrased myself by slamming a locker door very hard against my face, creating a loud sound that grabbed everyone's attention in the hallway. I was called 'Hard Head' for a week since the way I slammed the door on my face should've cracked my skull. I only received a few scratches but other than that, I was fine.

I was sad that I had to move away from that school and leave my friends. But my Mother finally found a job that pays well and had to pack our bags and live closer to that job.

I said my final goodbyes to Saki, Emiko, Ryu and Yuu a few days ago and promised to keep in contact. I just received a call from Ryu an hour ago and felt happy to hear his voice. He told me about how the two girls, Emiko and Saki, was weeping and sobbing because they wouldn't see me and yhat him and Yuu had to comfort them.

I sure will miss them. But I'm sure I'll meet them once again.

With one mlre reassuring nod of my head, I walked out of my room and headed downstairs where Mom was grabbing her supplies.

"Saki just called, dear." Mom says, smiling softly at me. "She says her and Emiko will come visit in two weeks."

Speaking of those devils. I let out an excited 'whoop!' and begin to make a mental note to make sure to call them once I get back home.

Mom let out a chuckle and grabbed her keys. "Ready?"

I let out a sigh and nodded, a smile appearing on my face. "Ready as ever."

 

* * *

 

 

"Alright dear, I'll be working late today so you know where the keys are, right?"

"Yeah, it's in the plant pot."

"Yep! Have fun on your first day!"

I watched as Mom drove away before turning around and admiring the decorations of Kisaragi Academy.

The school looks quite pretty with normal gold and blue colors. It looks like any normal school. Many students was walking around the campus, chatting with others.

There were a few other students that looks younger and the females wore purple smocks while the males wore regular white school shirts with beige pants. They must be in Kisaragi Junior Academy.

I gripped onto my bag and entered the school, looking around for the office. I was quite nervous. Will I have friends on the first day? Will I get picked on?

I was really hoping that I won't embarrass myself and have a nickname for a week.

It felt as though I was walking in full circles while looking for the principle's office. I went up two flights of stairs and even found the cafeteria but I couldn't find it!

The sound of a bell echoed around the school building, which caused me to groan in irritation.

"Great, I'm going to be late..." I muttered.

"Ah...do you need help?"

I jumped at the sudden voice and turned around, meeting dark blue eyes of a girl. She was wearing the same uniform with short dark hair in a low pigtails. She had a concerened look on her face as I let out a sigh.

"I'm new here and was looking for the principle's office but I don't know where it is..."

The girl smiled. "I can show you where it is! Follow me."

"Thank you!" I quickly her and returned the soft smile. "I'm Momoko Awasagi."

"I'm Ayumi Shinozaki, the class rep." She introduced as we went down those same flights of stairs. I was literally going the wrong way...

As we made small talk, we finally found the office. I thanked Ayumi and went inside.

*****

After getting my schedule, I exited the office and saw Ayumi leaning against the wall. Was she waiting for me?

"Oh! Did you get your schedule?" She ask.

"Um, yeah." I handed her the schedule and watched as her eyes scanned the paper before her eyes lit up.

"Oh! You're assigned to class 2-9. That's wondeful."

"How?" I tilted my head in confusion as we continued to walk down the hall.

Shinozaki gave me a close eyed smile. "Well, that's the class that me and my friends are! I can't wait for you to meet them."

I chuckled at her happy demeanor as we went up a flight of stairs. It was quite amusing to see her excited as she begin to call out names.

"Ah, there's Mochida Satoshi, Suzumoto Mayu, Nakashima Naomi, Sakutaro Morishige, Shinohara Seiko..." She counted her fingers as she listed the names. "Oh, and Kishinuma Yoshiki. But I don't think you two will get along."

I once again gave her a confused look. "Why? Is he like a..."

"He's an insensitive delinquent that I'm sure you two will meet with a bad start."

I let out a giggle and patted her shoulder. "Ah, I'm not sure about that. I bet we'll get along."

After walking down a quite long hallway and realizing that this academy also had middle school, we finally reached the classroom. The little sigh on the door tells me it was class 2-9 and I was beginning to be a bit nervous and shy.

I let out a deep breath and calmed myself.

"Don't be nervous, Awasagi." Ayumi says in a soothing tone that actually calmed me down a bit. "The teacher here is very nice. Everyone loves her. I'm sure you will too."

I nodded at her and she gave me a small smile. She slowly opened the door and walked in. After nervously swallowing back down the small fear, I stepped in behind her.

The class was filled with students that looked ready to learn. Well most of them. As soon as I walked in, all their eyes bored at me in confusion. I became nervous once more.

It was so weird having all eyes on you. Silently judging you and all...

"Ms. Yui," Ayumi calls out. "We have a new student!"

A lady, who looked to be about in her 20's, stood at the teacher's podium with a kind smile on her face. Her dark blue eyes lit up brightly once she saw me.

"Oh! Momoko Awasagi, it's finally nice to meet you." Her smile somehow made me less nervous. "Class, this is our new student!"

I shyly turned towards the curious students and fiddled with my pointer fingers as I blushed lightly. "U-Um, my name is Momoko Awasagi. I-I hope we can get along!"

The class was quiet for a moment before and girl with curly short brown hair and chocolate eyes shot up, staring at me with adoration. "Ohh, she's so kawaii!!"

I gawked at her in shock, the blush darkening on my face. A-Ah...this is a bit embarrassing. I would always go shy whenever someone compliment me...

The whole class let out a chuckle while Ayumi sweat dropped. "That's Shinohara Seiko for you..."

"Ms. Yui, she can sit here with us!" The girl, Ayumi said was called Seiko, continued, pulling a nearby desk next to her and another girl with short brown hair and eyes.

Ms. Yui let out a giggle. "Oh Seiko..."

I walked over to the empty desk next to her and sat down, sitting my bag next to my feet. Ayumi sat in the desk in front of me while Seiko turned towards me with the same adoration look in her eyes.

"Hi there, cutie!" She says, winking at me. The blush darkened once more. "My name is Seiko Shinohara and this sexy girl here," she pointed at the short haired girl who sighed and rolled her eyes. "Is Naomi Nakashima!"

"Ah, hello." I shyly waved at them politely.

Naomi gave me a soft smile. "Don't get uncomfortable. Seiko's always like this. You'll have to get used to it."

"But she's so kawaii~!" Seiko once again gave me that weird look. "So adorable with that blush on her face!"

I shyly hid my red face as the class once again erupted in laughter.

Well, atleast I didn't slam my head into anything like last time...

 


	2. Delinquent all right, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Shinozaki was wrong about Awasagi meeting Kishinuma with a bad start, hehe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please love me

_**Chapter 2: Delinquent all right, Part 1** _

* * *

__

 

Once the bell rang for lunch, Seiko looped both mine and Naomi's arm together with hers and marched out of the classroom.

"Wah! Where are we going?" I question, suprised at the sudden quick movement of Seiko's.

"To the roof, silly!" Seiko says, holding our bento boxes under her arms.

"That's the place where we usually eat lunch." Naomi explains when she noticed the confusion plastered on my face.

I stopped my walking, causing the two girls to stop as well. "Ah, but I have to pee..."

"No worries, the girl's room is just to the left of class 2-7." Naomi says, nodding. "We'll wait for you at the rooftop. Just keep going up the stairs and you'll hear Seiko screaming about how good her food is. She does it everyday so you can't miss it."

I looked over at Seiko and saw that she was already opened her bento box and was currently eating a little squid, moaning softly all the while. The both of us sweat dropped.

I begin looking for the girl's room, humming lightly all the while.

I looked left and right but still haven't found the girl's room. I was beginning to get worried. Did I already pass it and just didn't notice?

"God, I'm so stupid..." I muttered, shaking my head as I turned yet another left corner.

The hallway was pretty empty with walking past a classroom filled with middle schoolers or a library.

But the hallway I turned to looked different. The walls was a light grey instead of white and the lockers looks smaller. Was I in the gym's locker room? If so, a-am I in the girl's or boy's locker room?

I was hoping that I was in the girl's section. It'll be so embarrassing to run into a guy changing clothes.

As I took a few steps down the hall, the smell of smoke entered my nose.

Is someone smoking a cigarette or something?

"Hmm..." I stood in one spot and looked around. Outside the window was a few students chilling out at the a little garden which was by the entrance of the school. They were sitting at a few benches and eating their lunch. Some where just chilling and I saw a group of girls talking and looking at a few other boys.

I heard footsteps which caused me to pause.

"You're the new girl."

I searched for the male voice and saw a guy that was really tall. Well, he isn't that tall. It's because I'm actually short for my age.

The male has gray eyes and short, bleached, somewhat-spiky hair. He also wears the male uniform, which is the standard dark gray male Kisaragi Academy gakuran fully unbuttoned. Underneath, he wears the other white shirt (also present in the school dress code), untucked and partly opened, under which is a red shirt. His student ID is pinned to the left of his chest and tucked into the breast pocket of his gakuran. He also wears light gray socks underneath blue uwabaki slippers.

"Hi," I waved at him with a light blush on my cheeks.

"What are you doing here?" The male questions, raising an eyebrow. I had also noticed that in his right hand, he had a lit cigarette. So he was the one that has the locker room smelling like smoke.

Speaking of which, that means...I'm in the males locker room!! Oh gosh, this is embarrassing! I shouldn't be here...

"Um..." I sheepishly scratched my cheek and casted my eyes to my feet, which was nervously shuffling. "I...got lost serching for the girl's restroom. I-I didn't mean to come to the boy's locker room..."

He let out a sigh and rolled his eyes. "The girl's room is just down that hall," He pointed behind me. "Just go left and you'll see it, Awasagi."

I was about to question how he knows my name when he placed the cigarette to his lips and pulled it back out a couple of seconds later and blew out smoke.

"Kishinuma Yoshiki."

I widened my eyes at him. So this is the guy Ayumi was talking about? By the way she told me about him, I thought he was a big buff guy with a scratched up face who didn't give a crap about this school. But instead, he looks like a really handsome guy... He's really cute.

This is the guy who's in the same class as me so that's why he knows my name...

"T-Thanks..." I gave him a weary smile before turning around and making my way out of the locker room, my face slowly becoming red in embarrassment.

Maybe I should just hold it in and go back to Seiko and Naomi instead...

__

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will you still love meh? 


End file.
